Talk:Earth Release: Dropping Lid
image not too sure about the procedure here but i got this picture for the justu that might be useful --Cerez365 (talk) 13:51, May 13, 2010 (UTC) Offensive Should we mention on how the rim of the pot would probably crush its target? For Summoning: Food Cart Destroyer Technique we have: 'The strength of the fall varies depending on the user. In the case of someone like Jiraiya from the Sannin, the summon can be performed in an instant right above the target, further adding the great gravitational force of a good several hundred meters high dive to the Toad's own weight.' While the level of damage may different, should we mention something similiar? --Thomas Finlayson (talk) 1:48, May 19, 2010 (UTC) Hmmm...no response. Very well. (talk) 03:56, May 28, 2010 (UTC) 'The user creates a giant, boar-shaped, earthen lid high in the air, which falls on the target, and can then trap them or potentially damage them thanks to its weight, shape, and gravitational acceleration.Naruto chapter 425, page 10' :Why was this taken out? Akatsuchi (talk) 06:28, November 13, 2010 (UTC) ::When does it "damage them thanks to its weight, shape, and gravitational acceleration"? ''~SnapperT '' 08:27, November 13, 2010 (UTC) :Akatsuchi/Thomas Finlayson, are you the same person? (I know you have an IP match) If so please pick an account and stick with it, there is no need to agree with yourself. SimAnt 15:07, November 15, 2010 (UTC) :Oh my goodness Simant I love you! This is like an early Christmas present.--'TheUltimate3' ~The User King ~ 15:25, November 15, 2010 (UTC) :Wait, wait, wait... He created another account JUST for having someone agreeing with his opinions??? Is that even legal?----Kind-Hearted-One (talk) 16:09, November 15, 2010 (UTC) ::Depends on why it's done. If it's to give the appearance that people agree with you, that's bad. If it's because you get more of a response with one account than the other for whatever reason, that's understandable-ish. ''~SnapperT '' 21:40, November 15, 2010 (UTC) LOL, my oh my, look what happens when you are away for a few days; such paranoid minds! :@TheUltimate3, sorry but it looks like you will have to wait tell December like the rest of us. :@Kind-Hearted-One, I think it would be legal for mutliple accounts, an interesting idea actually, but do not worry, we disagree with each other in person enough to compensate. :@Snapper2, thanks for the support you gave us, though I confess, the way you all jumped to the worst conclusion is a tad annoying. :Very well, it is true, that it was the same computer, no need to deny it, and the times are too close together as well for it to have been coincidence; was that what clued you in Simant? Okay, here is the simple explanation...we shared a computer. SURPRISE! Did you see that coming? The truth is, we go to the same school together, and shared a computer to read the Naruto (we both love earth jutsu it turns out) and we got talking, and decided to put our ideas down (that was his first time actually) and I supported him in getting started. So the secret is out, yes I do have a little communication with one of my fellow users here, yes we have shared a school computer a few times (hard to get at) and probably will again. Satisfied? My question though, is why I had to give such a long-winded explanation on a jutsu talk page and not on a personal account (shocked Akatsuchi when you did), and why have you not dealt with the topic? Oh, and an object that large, and intended to hold someone down "has" to do damage if it hit something large enough or in the right place. Thomas Finlayson (talk) 20:08, November 17, 2010 (UTC) ::I wrote it here because it was the last place either of you edited. The real point here is: :I had to check because your edits are disruptive to the wiki due to your attempts to introduce speculation into encyclopedic pages, which requires other editors having to fight you, and when they get tired of fighting you (because you never give up...) you sometimes just add the information anyways. Just do us all a favor thomas, stop being a pain or you will eventually be blocked for continuing to use the wiki as a place for speculation. Goto the fanon wiki if you want to insert speculation, that is what it is for. SimAnt 20:59, November 17, 2010 (UTC) ::Hmm...your tone makes it questionable if you believe what I said above, but no matter. As for the rest, if you had noticed, while I have in the past put it up if I do not have anyone respond, I have waited more or at least tried to prompt more conversation on the topic of late. Moreover, how is a heavy weight hurting someone speculation? Thomas Finlayson (talk) 00:40, November 18, 2010 (UTC) User? Who actually used this, or was that not shown? Arrancar79 (talk) 23:42, November 5, 2010 (UTC) :Some anonymous ANBU, if I'm not mistaken. —ShounenSuki (talk | | translations) 23:48, November 5, 2010 (UTC) Heavy Things Hurt I admit the title is a tad blunt, and even sarcastic, for my taste, but seriously, why does no one seem to think that something that big and expected to hold down things so large and big, would not hurt? The laws of mass and gravity are not speculation. Akatsuchi (talk) 17:12, December 1, 2010 (UTC) :personally, I'm quite partial to bluntness and sarcasm. Especially when it's actually true. I checked the manga and there's nothing that suggest the lid is actually hollow underneath. It look like it has a flat underside and was actually used as an offensive technique. The way the ANBU spoke afterwards implied they were trying to kill Pain's summon, which also adds to the possibility of this technique being offensive. The final evidence is from the summon actually having gained multiple heads, which it only does after being injured. :I haven't actually read the entire discussion above, but there is no doubt in my mind that this technique was meant to kill. —ShounenSuki (talk | | translations) 17:54, December 1, 2010 (UTC) ::Where did the whole lid thing orionally come from? Thomas Finlayson (talk) 00:42, December 2, 2010 (UTC) :::What do you mean? —ShounenSuki (talk | | translations) 00:45, December 2, 2010 (UTC) :::Sorry, meant 'origionally.' What I was asking is why was it thought to be a lid in the first place? Thomas Finlayson (talk) 01:44, December 2, 2010 (UTC) ::::Well, the name of the technique might have been of slight influence to that particular theory. —ShounenSuki (talk | | translations) 02:13, December 2, 2010 (UTC) :::::I have also known it to be called Trap Door, but if it is called that, would it not be hollow underneath (still heavy though)? Thomas Finlayson (talk) 05:26, December 2, 2010 (UTC) :Not all lids are necessarily hollow underneath. Especially considering the fact that the Japanese word used in the name actually has a somewhat broader meaning than 'lid'. It can even refer to manhole covers and wine bottle corks. —ShounenSuki (talk | | translations) 12:00, December 2, 2010 (UTC) ::Okay, do you want to change it then? Thomas Finlayson (talk) 02:16, December 4, 2010 (UTC) Sounds good.Akatsuchi (talk) 02:45, December 5, 2010 (UTC) Hand on ground Should't the action of putting the hands on the ground be consider a Hand seal? Or at least it should be mentioned in that section or somwhere Ashylum (talk) 18:27, June 29, 2016 (UTC)